


Bad For the Soul

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Elliot and Olivia talk about their feelings concerning the job.
Relationships: Elliot Stabler/Olivia Benson
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Kudos: 2





	Bad For the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp parnter, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Law & Order: SVU  
Title: Bad For the Soul  
Characters: Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson  
Pairing: Elliot/Olivia  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Established Relationship. Het.  
Summary: Elliot and Olivia talk about their feelings concerning the job.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3  
Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns this show and these characters.  
Words: 197 words without title and ending.

Word to use: Clear

PUtP #1: Bad For the Soul

Olivia wishes she could go a day without seeing or thinking about rape victims or dead bodies. She wishes her job was something better, something happier.

She and Elliot are in her living room drinking and watching a football game. "We've been doing this job a long time and one thing's clear. The things we see are bad for the soul. The rape, torture, and killing. I feel sick most days," Oliva admitted.

Elliot had been about to drink his beer, but set it down. "I understand. With our job, it feels like we take in poison. All this bad. You're forgetting something."

Olivia looked at her partner and boyfriend curiously. "What's that?"

Elliot smiled and took her hands in his. "What we do is good for the soul. We help people through the worst times in their life. We get justice for them and others."

Olivia nodded. "You're right, we do help. I think I just need a few days away from all of it to get my head back on right."

Elliot said, "We'll take this weekend and drive to a beach. We'll get some sand, some sun, and have a nice time. We'll get away from death and crime."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3


End file.
